


Delicate

by ledbythreads



Series: Don't stop. Ever [5]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 1969, Ambiguous Relationships, Band Fic, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, on tour, sex as dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: This is technically a PWP threesome between John Paul Jones; Jimmy Page; and Robert Plant, but it's also about their dynamics in the band, so is written more for heart feels than for pants feels .Plot (what plot?) is also written Decca Days style, so Jonesy has been on and off lovers with Jimmy since they were session musicians and Robert is Jimmy's new lover in a relationship that is messy and just beginning. Canon relationships exist but are not in this story. As usual for this era Jonesy is sweet (but not as sweet as he looks); Robert is confused but golden; Jimmy is peculiar. Concrit welcome on this one. (Actually you can concrit anything but this is more experimental)Heritage: Decca days is fanon via Bonzobreakbeat and Smallzeppelincupcakes circa 2015
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Don't stop. Ever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495946
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisy_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisy_kitten/gifts).



“Page are you…gosh sorry. Sorry”

John stumbles, backing out the dressing room door.

“No.” Jimmy calls thickly “Stay.”

Robert turns in Jimmy’s arms, his own still clasped round Jimmy’s neck. His lips look bruised and his eyes are a little unfocussed. It seems to John that he can see Jimmy’s words actually hit Robert, and his knees dip the tiniest bit before he locks them. He turns laser eyes on John, his lips slightly parted, then he slowly, deliberately kisses Jimmy’s mouth. Jimmy holds out a hand to John, beckoning, and John crosses the five yards between them like it is a high mountain pass. The air is very thin. He’s struggling to breathe. They catch hold of him. Pull him to safety in the triangle of their embrace. The air is crisp with ice particles. Robert’s warm breath mists his lips. He kisses John softly. He tastes of Jimmy’s mouth. John has lost his bearings entirely.

Jimmy lifts John’s hair out of the way and kisses his neck.

“Jones. You’re beautiful. Darling.”

John can feel the vibrations of Jimmy’s voice against his throat, but his own voice is lost in Robert’s mouth. He feels high. So high. But falling. Jimmy turns him so he is facing Robert and he curves himself to the full length of John’s back. Robert doesn’t stop kissing him. Robert widens his stance so he can match John’s height, his hands against John’s hips, the heels of his hands holding John back, so he is as untouched down his chest and thighs as he is held from behind. John leans back against Jimmy and feels him hard against the top of his ass, pressing where his spine meets his pelvis like, he doesn’t know, like he is one of those model skeletons doctors have, and they are balancing him between them.

Robert breaks the kiss and looks up at Jimmy over John’s shoulder in a way John can’t catch.

“Ask him then,” Jimmy murmurs against the base of his skull.

“Jonesy. Uh, you alright with this mate?” Robert’s eyes flick up to Jimmy again as if awaiting instructions.

“Ask him if he wants it, Robert” Jimmy says, soft, thick. In John’s hair.

“Do you” Robert swallows “John, do you want it. Us?”

John tries but at first his voice just cracks. Robert is so different. So different. Deferent almost. This is Jimmy’s game. Jimmy wants to see them together. Did Jimmy tell Robert he knows. Knows they… before?”

“Yes” John squeaks out. He blushes. This is so embarrassing. But so… so… god.

Jimmy slips his hands round John’s chest and starts to unbutton his shirt. Not moving his hips. Just pressing, pressing, with every inhale, exhale, pressing. Jimmy slips a hand under the edge of John’s shirt and brushes his nipple, feather light. 

“Ask him if he wants” Jimmy pauses, rubbing John’s nipple a little more insistently.

“Ask him if he wants… you.” Jimmy grazes John’s neck with his teeth.

That’s it. John sees it. The light comes on inside Robert. _‘Of course he fucking wants me’_ John can hear Robert think as he lifts his chin at Jimmy and smiles that puckish smile.

“Tell him how much you want me,” Robert says instead.

“Percy I… Jim, I want…” John pulls himself together, trying to remember what got Jimmy to go under for him last time. Where the bloody hell is this going? Deep breath. Think John think.

“Page. I want. I want Robert… to fuck me… for you.”

John feels Jimmy shudder, nails going into his chest. Jimmy grinds against his ass. That littlest moan he does. That he always does when it really matters. Right. He was right. And he does. He really does. He wants to see Robert totally lose it because Jimmy is watching. And those hands. Those fucking hands. On him. Robert. In him.

“Gosh darling” Jimmy says

* * *

Robert’s blood is pounding in his ears _‘Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy’_

He is so far away even though his hands, his beautiful hands, are right there on Jonesy’s chest. And Jonesy. So very Jonesy. To do the whole church mouse routine and look so flushed pink and sweet. And then to come out with something so outrageously complicated, so fully formed, and just drop it into the air like Robert is an idiot if he can’t keep up. Robert doesn’t know. Doesn’t know at all.

_‘Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, beat, beat, beat, beat’_

Robert looks up and catches his eyes again over Jonesy’s head. Jimmy is wide eyes. Spiraling. Falling. The bottom falls out of Robert’s stomach. Jimmy is so open, so scared. Jonesy can’t see it. Jimmy is absolutely up for this, Robert thinks, but because he wants to rip himself to shreds watching. It’s not a good idea.

Robert leans into Jonesy’s body. Crotch on crotch. He’s so pretty but it’s still a no.

“That’s hot but… I wanna keep it simple.”

Let Jonesy think what he likes.

“Okay baby.” Jimmy says.

Robert bites his lip to keep in a moan. He loves him. Loves him. Loves Jimmy. Crushing Jonesy between them he leans to Jimmy for a kiss, his heart sings a clear high note. He feels elated then, full of light. Robert turns his attention back to Jonesy. Wants to make it fair. Wants to make him feel good.

“Kiss him”

Jonesy turns his head and Jimmy leans in. Robert doesn’t think he wants to play games. He almost wants to leave them to it. John obviously misses Jimmy. But those little sounds Jimmy is making and how Jonesy grinds against Robert as Jimmy strokes his chest. He wants to fuck them both at the same time. He wants to push Jonesy out the way so he can nuzzle his face against Jimmy’s cock. He wants Jimmy to go down on them both. Too many cocks. Too public.

Okay, Robert thinks, let Jonesy arrange this. That’s what they do right. When they have the music, he will know what to sing. Robert lets Jonesy and Jimmy go and they turn towards each other, melting together. Robert strides over and jams a hardback chair under the door handle of the dressing room. He watches them from the doorway. Jonesy’s shirt slipping off his shoulders, the slight flare of his hips. His hands smoothing Jimmy’s hair off his face, Jimmy’s eyes fluttering under closed lids. They are rocking together, some rhythm they both know intimately. Not hot but thrumming.

 _But he called_ me _baby_ , Robert thinks.

* * *

Jimmy looks up, something missing. Robert.

He finds Robert’s eyes across the room.

 _Mine_.

Long torso, beautiful, lithe. The muscles of his stomach defined underneath flesh. Still in stage jeans. Bare chest. Bruised lips. Hard cock. Soft belly. _Mine_.

_He said no to John._

_Mine._

_Baby._

He was wrong.

He thought he wanted to watch them, but he doesn’t. He wants Robert to _own_ him. John is kissing down his chest now. He’s going to. He is. He’s kneeling. He’s going to. It’s been a long time. Robert. Lips parted. Robert’s lips are so soft even though John’s are fuller. On him now. On his... Robert.

_Baby._

Watching.

He’s in his head like on stage. Like when they are fucking. Filling him with light. Angel fire. John is worshiping, worshiping, worshiping. Robert is his priest. Robert’s hand is. His fingers are so beautiful. His hand is trailing down the fuzz of his belly to his. John’s mouth so hot on him, knowing how to unknot him, teasing. But this fire. This angel fire, falling, burning, incandescent. Is in Robert’s eyes.

Robert slips his belt buckle. Opens slowly. Golden.

_He said no._

_Mine. Oh baby._

He jerks his hips and John must hold him back. His hands in John’s hair, softly, softly. Robert slowly slips his.

_Mine._

_He lets me touch him._

Slowly slips his hand to hold his own, beautiful, cock. That morning on the rise above that beach and the sun rising from the ocean and he asked Robert to. He’s touching, touching.

_Mine._

_Baby._

_Baby._

_John. Darling._

Still so good, his body remembers. So patient. Knows him inside and out.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop” he gasps, words falling unbidden from his lips.

He doesn’t stop, eyes on eyes hands on himself. He doesn’t stop. Legs wide. Hips cocked. Head back. Hair like fleece. He loves him, has fallen, is falling, still falling,

_Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop._

_My only one._

_Please baby please baby please I want to see you_.

He is begging with his eyes.

_“Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth—_ _  
for your love is more delightful than wine.  
Pleasing is the fragrance of your perfumes;  
your name is like perfume poured out.  
No wonder the young women love you!  
Take me away with you—let us hurry!  
Let the king bring me into his chambers.”_

Hands on John’s hair he slows everything to watch Robert. He is rising, rising, rising, overflowing. Like perfumes poured out.

_Now, baby, my angel._

On his belly. His belly.

“John, I’m… John.” Jimmy warns.

John is moaning round him. Lets his hips go. He falls. Over.

_Mine._

The edge. Wings close round him as he falls.

_Baby. Your love is more delightful than wine._

He’s spilling into John. John’s hands steady against him, always steady. Robert. Laughing.

“You’re beautiful Jimmy. John, tell him, tell him how beautiful he looks with his hair pushed back like that.”

Robert is glowing. Wiping the cum off his belly with one of those generic backstage towels. But his belly is still sticky, and he wants to, needs to, touch. Robert is helping John up, but like John is the knight and he is a king that has just knighted him.

_Mine._

“What shall we do for this one Jimmy?” Robert says and wraps John in a bear hug.

Robert’s eyes have not left him.

 _My only one._ Jimmy thinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is gift fic for Noisy-Kitten who is waiting for more Crowleyverse and will likely be annoyed that Robert can't stay out of Jimsy sex but always appreciates the way Jimbert pervades everything. 
> 
> This is basically PWP but a bit of a writing exercise to swap POVs in the same episode. Let me know what you think. Rip it to shreds or praise most high, be my guest. 
> 
> It's late 1969 on tour maybe a few weeks after Sink / Don't Stop Ever/ Only/ Eros and Psyche (which happen on the same day). 
> 
> The text is from Song of Songs in the Bible. Jimmy, a recovering Catholic, as JP describes it, has a head full of religious images even though he is a Thelemite, not a Christian. 
> 
> I don't write often in Jimmy's voice in Canonverse so I'd be interested to know how you thinks he sounds.


End file.
